Enough is Enough
by mouse555
Summary: Edward is cutting it close to becoming the newest inmate at the nearest young offenders institute, can a volunteer youth worker convince him to turn his life around before it's too late? AH *UNFINISHED. ON HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer - Twilight isn't mine, but I do have an overworked spell check due to a sever case of fat finger syndrom!**

**Yes, another story. I've been reading a few fics about bad boy Edward so decided to do one of my own. Enjoy and review x**

**Prologue**

I was pushed roughly up the short path o my front door. A huge hand knocked heavily on it even though I had my key in my pocket. Lights flicked on in the hallway as a silhouette became visible through the frosted glass. My mum's head poked around the now open door, took in the scene in front of her.

"What's he done this time?" Her voice sounded flat.

"Attempted car theft Mrs Masen." The policeman's hand let go of my arm and shoved me towards my mum.

"Watch it pig!" I spat as I tripped on the step. "I'll have you done you twat." I pushed past my now crying mum and went up to my small bedroom, my sanctuary. I heard the front door being closed, then my mother's steady footsteps as she made her way up the narrow staircase.

"Edward. Why?" She didn't even bother yelling at me this time.

"Just leave it mum. I'm tired." I didn't look at her as I stripped off my T shirt, ready to clamber into bed.

"Goodnight love." Mum's voice was tick as I knew she tried to prevent herself from crying. "See you in the morning." She gently closed my bedroom door and went into her own room. I could hear here muffled sobs through the paper thin walls. My tough boy act faltered slightly. I was going to check on her, but I changed my mind and opened the window. I leaned out and lit a cigarette, watching the blue-grey smoke swirl up into the ether.

**I know some of you don't like Edward smoking, but he's a BAD BOY! Please check out Welcome Home, my one shot in respect to the lads and lasses serving their countries x**


	2. Bye

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I have got shit loads of coursework!**

**I'm not sure about this chapter, it didn't really go where I wanted it to, but that happens so it's a bit of a filler. Enjoy and review x**

**Chapter 1 – Bye**

I lay in bed listening to mum bustle around getting ready for work. Without a word, I hard her leave for her day at the small primary school down the road. Feeling surer of myself, I crawled out of my pit and went down to the kitchen. I flicked on the small TV on the unit for a bit of background noise and set about making some breakfast. I was just about to shovel a forkful of eggs into my mouth when I was disturbed by the doorbell.

"Oi oi! Unlucky man." My best friend Emmet patted me on the back in commiseration for last night as he walked in and made himself at home.

"I know! Gutted, I've always wanted to drive an M5 too." I sat to eat my breakfast. "I hate them new fucking alarms." Emmett shrugged as he changed the channel to watch cartoons.

"What we doing today?" I wanted to get out of the tiny council house I shared with my mother. The tiny rooms seemed to feel smaller than ever this morning.

"I need to go and see Rose." Why did I even bother to ask? All he ever wants to do is go and see Rose.

"Let's go." I followed Emmett outside to his car. "You know what mate. For someone who's so big, you really have got a stupid car." I indicated his Mini which was probably older than us. "You look like a twat in it!" I dodged the fist that was aimed at the back of my head laughing.

"Enjoy walking much?" I climbed into the passenger seat without any further comments. "Gotta collect Jazz on the way." He started the engine and pulled away with a squeal of tyres. After we collected Emmett's cousin Jasper, we were soon on our way to the other side of London.

An hour's drive later, we pulled up outside a tall block of flats and made our way into a dirty lift that stunk of urine. The ride up to the 19th floor seemed to take forever as the lift clanked and shook on the way up.

"Hey Rosie, how's my baby?"

"Emmett, next time you call me your baby, I'm going to punch your lights out!" Rose grinned as she let us into her spotless front room.

"Aw, come on. You know you want me." Emmett flung himself onto the sofa. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"Ugh! Hey guys." She smiled sweetly at me and Jazz. "Drinks?" We all nodded as she headed into the kitchen for a few cans of coke. No beer in Rose's anymore. A small blur of blonde and pink flew into the room and launched itself at Emmett.

"Uncy Em." Morgan, Rose's daughter adored Emmett.

"Hey Kitten. What you doing today?" I watched as my man mountain of a best friend melted around Morgan's little finger.

"Paintin', wanna do some?" She shoved a paint brush covered in bright blue paint into his hand.

"Come on then." He pulled himself to his feet, picked the little girl up and they made their way into her small bedroom. Out of the corner of my eye I spied Rose watching the two of them, a hint of a smile on her face.

"What?" Damn, she copped me.

"Nothing." I couldn't suppress my grin. "What on earth would I have to say?" Jazz sniggered next to me.

"Shut up the pair of you." She thrust a can at each of us and sat down. "Alice'll be here in a bit." She looked at Jazz as she said this, smirking at his blushes. "I hear you got nicked again last night." She frowned at me.

"Good news travels fast." I internally cringed at the memory of my mum that hit me. "It was nothing."

"This time. You need to grow up Edward. You really think that you keep getting away with this shit?"

"Leave it Rose." I sat at the small table under the window and drank my coke.

"Ok, it's your so called life."

The rest of the morning passed by in comfortable banter as Rose pottered around after Morgan and Emmett. When Morgan had fallen asleep on Em's lap watching Cinderella we decided to leave the girls to do whatever it was that girls did when we weren't around.

Just as we left the flats and were headed towards the car my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to check the messages. _Got some good pills I need you to get rid of for me. James. _

"Gotta go guys, business calls." I left my friends and ran to the nearest bus stop. "Meet you in the Crown later."

I arrived at James' flat and let myself in. I found him in the kitchen sat at the table, bags of small white pills around him.

"Hey man." I lit a cigarette and sat opposite him.

"Hey Ed, these are yours." He threw a plastic baggie at me. "Hundred in there, tenner a time." He told me the same every time.

"No worries. I'll be back with the cash tomorrow." I left him to it and headed home.

When I got home, my mum was sat at the kitchen table, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Hey mum." I opened the fridge and grabbed provisions to make a sandwich. She ignored me. "Mum?" I turned to look at her.

"I can't take any more Edward." Her voice shocked me, it was so quiet. "I love you, but I hate what you do."

"It's my life mum."

"It never used to be. You –"She cut herself off as the tears began to run down her face.

"Mum, don't do this. Tears won't make any difference. This is me, get over it." I hated being like this with her, but it was the only way I could get to understand.

"It's not you. If you get brought home by the police once more, I'll have no choice." I stared at her.

"No choice about what?"

"You'll have to leave. I will not have you living under my roof behaving this way. I can't stand back and watch my son become a criminal. You are ruining my life as well as your own. I hate to think what your fath-" I cut her off this time.

"My father? Ha, what a waste of space. He would have nothing to say seeing as he fucked off years ago. He has no claim over what I do. You want me to leave? I'm gone." I stormed up to my room, shoved some clothes, CDs and books in a bag. My mum hadn't moved.

"Edward, please. Don't do this. You don't realise, if you get charged with anything else, its young offenders. They'll lock you away."

"Fine. I just won't get caught." I turned to look at her. "Bye mum."


	3. Arrested

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I have a banging headace. It's called my kids lol. Seriously, I have the best kids in the world!**

**So, yet another chapter. Enjoy x**

**Chapter 2 – Arrested**

I was woken by a loud clanging. I rolled over and fell off the bed onto the floor. Strangely, it wasn't soft carpet that I landed on but solid concrete.

"What the hell." I sat up and looked round me. I groaned, yet another police holding cell. I didn't remember being arrested for anything. The hangover was clouding my mind big time.

"Masen. Breakfast." A tray was shoved through the open doorway. I spied runny scrambled eggs and overdone toast. Appetising. I grabbed at the food and began to shovel it down my neck, I was starving. Suddenly, the hand holding the toast stopped halfway to my mouth.

**Flashback**

_The pub was busy and plenty of people were buying. I'd sold almost half the tablets that were in the pocket of my combats. The roll of notes felt huge as it sat in the inside pocket of my jacket. I was flying from adrenaline, and the odd beer._

_A cold gust of wind hit me from behind as police in riot gear rushed in. A raid! I swiftly ducked down the stairs at the back of the lounge hoping to get out through the cellar._

_"Well well, Mr Masen. In a rush are we?" Great. I was shoved up against the stone wall while the officer patted me down. I felt a hand being shoved into my pocket. "Oh dear, bit much for personal use. Edward Masen, I'm arresting you for possession with the intent to supply a class A drug." I felt the cold steel of the handcuffs being snapped onto my writs. Just as I was being led back up the stairs I tripped._

**End flashback**

Fabulous. Not only had I been arrested, but I'd also managed to knock myself out. Way to go Ed.

"Masen! Up and at 'em." The policeman who'd collared me in the pub was stood in the doorway of my cell. I made my way over to him and he led me to an empty interview room. I sat in the hard metal chair while he sat on the other side of the desk. I watched as he went through the motions of putting a tape in the recorder and stating who was in the room and why. "Well, Edward. Where did you get the ecstasy?"

"No comment."

"You were caught with 53 tablets and over four hundred pounds in your possession. I want to know who you're dealing for. This is way out of your league."

"No comment."

"Look kid. If you don't tell me you're off to Feltham (A/N: Feltham is a young offenders institute just outside of London. It has a bad rep.) for a while."

"What do I get if I do tell you? People after me with weapons, thanks but no thanks. I'll take my chances inside."

"Edward. Think about it. You honestly think they care about you? All they care about is money, and you've just lost them four hundred quid. Their not going to forget that."

"Whatever." A knock on the door stopped his next question. He stood and stepped out of the room for a while. I pulled a cigarette out of the packet in front of me, lit it and leaned back in the uncomfortable chair. I could hear voices distantly as they talked about me. I watched the smoke spiral towards the yellow ceiling. I could see cracks in the paint between the strip lights that flickered at either end.

"Edward. You are one very lucky boy. Someone up there must like you." PC Plonker sat back down. "You are still being charged, but you will not be having your day in court. Instead you will moving into a new youth hostel designed to help youths such as yourself. New Directions is designed to be the final step before incarceration so don't think you are getting a easy ride." He passed a sheet of paper over to me. I saw an address and a contact name. "You're to be there at ten am tomorrow. Don't be late, or it will mean a stay at Feltham for you." He escorted me to collect my belongings, minus tablets and money, and made sure that I left.

I headed back to Emmett's where I was staying. I was assaulted as soon as I walked in.

"You complete and total dick." Rosalie shouted in my face. "Fucking drugs! What were you thinking? Don't answer that, I really don't want to know."

"Hey Rose, calm down." Emmett took hold of her arm and pulled her gently away from me. "You'll wake Morgan up." She glared at me. "Look Ed man. If you're getting involved in James' crap, you can't stay here." Emmett couldn't quite look me in the eye.

"I'm not, and I won't be."

"What you mean? You going back to your mum?" Rose looked at me sadly.

"Nope, I gotta go to some hostel for the next three months or else it's Feltham. I gotta be there tomorrow morning. Worse than probation."

"Well, maybe someone there can sort you out. You're out of control. You never used to be like this." Rosalie's tone was still cutting.

"Says the single mum." I couldn't stop myself and regretted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. "Shit, Rose-"

"Piss off you little wannabe. Yes, I'm a single mum, but I've got something to think about other than getting wasted and being a complete wanker. You need to realise that your life is seriously heading down the toilet. Get yourself straight before you end up as someone's bitch inside." She slapped me in the face before storming into the kitchen.

"You're out of line Ed. You've already pushed your mum away, don't do it to your real friends too." Emmett went to calm Rose down.

I went into the spare room to gather my stuff. Once I had everything, I left the flat without saying goodbye to anyone.


	4. New Directions

**Disclaimer - I do not own Twilight, Iron Maiden's "Run to the Hills" or the Name New Directions (I borrowed that from Glee), but I do own Up on DVD!**

**A/N - I'm still putting off college work (tsk tsk) because I am too damn addicted to this site! This will most likely be the only update today, so I can catch up. Kinda need to pass this course if I wanna get into Uni!! ENjoy and review xx**

**Chapter 3 – New Directions**

I wandered around for a couple of hours until I reached the park Emmett and I used to play in when we were kids. I sat on one of the tiny swings and smoked cigarette after cigarette. I had nowhere to go. I could understand Rose's anger; after all, drugs were the reason Morgan had no contact with her dad. He was a waste of space that hadn't deserved either of them. Mike was ok when he and Rose first got together, then he started hanging round with the world's biggest loser Laurent. It started with a bit of weed, then soon enough he was stealing Rose's meagre wages to get his next hit of crack. The overdose wasn't unexpected, but Rose was already pregnant and needed all the support we could give her. Emmett helped decorate the flat and rang around his huge family for baby stuff.

If anyone deserved to be happy, it was Rose. If only she could see how Emmett could help her with that. She was a stubborn cow, determined to cope on her own. Emmett desperately wanted her to reciprocate his feeling, but she never did and he had to make to with being her friend.

I stood up, depressed at my recollections. I needed a shower and somewhere to sleep. I pulled out the sheet of paper that PC Plonker had given me. Surely they wouldn't turn me away if I showed up early. I had no money on me, so I started walking through the back streets of my youth.

I stood in front of an unimposing house that looked nothing like a youth hostel. I rang the bell marked reception and waited. I was just about to leave when I heard what sounded like a hundred locks being unlocked. A man's head poked itself around the door.

"Can I help?" He looked me up and down.

"Er…I'm supposed to present myself tomorrow morning, but I've kinda got nowhere to stay tonight. Is that a problem?" He smiled warmly and opened the door wider to let me in.

"Not at all, come in." I walked past him into a bright hallway. I waited as he locked up again. "I'm Carlisle and I'm the night supervisor." He held out a hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Edward." He led me to a tiny office full of filing cabinets.

"Right." He'd heard of me. "Your key worker isn't in until the morning, so I'll have to get you to fill in a few forms before I sort you out with a bed." He handed me a couple of forms that I quickly completed without really reading them. "Before I take you to your room, I need to explain a few rules to you." I internally rolled my eyes.

"Great." I managed to keep most of the sarcasm out of that one word. He went through the rules as if he'd learnt them by rote. No alcohol, no drugs, no visitors after seven pm. I could smoke, but only in the garden, I had to be back at the hostel by nine pm. The list went on and on. Eventually he stood up.

"Let's get you settled. You'll have to share a room which you are expected to look after." He led me to the very top floor and knocked on a door at the end of a long corridor. I heard a squeak of bedsprings and the soft thud of footsteps.

"Jake, here's your new roommate. Edward, this is Jacob Black, Jake this is Edward Masen." I knew he'd heard of me. Carlisle led me into a decent sized room. Jacob was huge. I'm tall, but this guy took it to ridiculous proportions. He towered over me, his body rippled with muscles that somehow managed to look natural regardless of their intimidating size. He studied me before breaking into the widest smile I'd ever seen.

"Hey man. Be nice to get some company in this dump. No offence Carlisle." He grinned at the dude stood in the doorway.

"None taken Jake. I'll leave you to get acquainted. Edward, you'll be meeting Bella in the morning." He closed the door behind him.

"You lucky dog! You get Bella! So, what you in for?" Jake sat on his bed and watched me take in my surroundings.

"Car theft and dealing. You?"

"I kinda beat my teacher up."

"Kinda?"

"Well, I battered the bastard. He needed it too, stuck up prick." Jake grinned again.

"So, why am I lucky to get this Bella then?" I heard him chuckle.

"She is one fine bird let me tell you. She's American, but moved here last year and volunteers here. All the lads want to get her if you know what I mean." He winked at me before settling back on his bed, shoving headphones on. I shoved my bag under my bed and lay down.

I was jolted awake by Jacob's metal music being played so loud that I was scared my ears would start bleeding.

"HEY!" I yelled. He couldn't hear me. I scrambled out of bed and grabbed the volume knob on his tiny, but deceptively powerful stereo.

"What the- Oh sorry man, I forgot I didn't have my room to myself. You like Iron Maiden?"

"Not particularly. I like my ear drums in one piece, besides, that's not music, it's just white noise." I grinned at him.

"Whatever man. It's a classic." He went about making his bed singing along to "Run to the Hills" I grabbed my bag and made my way to the nearest bathroom to have a shower before my meeting with Bella. I got back to my room to find Jacob looking through my CDs.

"Looking for something?" My voice was icy.

"Just checking out the sounds. Chill dude. Not bad most of it."

"Glad they have your seal of approval." I finished getting dressed and made my bed. "Guess I better go meet this Bella chick." Jacob grinned at me again.

"Lucky dog."

I made my way downstairs to the office. The house was like the Tardis, bigger on the inside. I managed to find my way. I could hear the voices of others getting ready for their day. The corridors were empty as I knocked on the office door.

"Just a second." A sweetly feminine voice floated out to me. "Actually, wait for me in the lunch room." I walked round the corner and found a huge common room which had a small kitchenette fully stocked with food and drink. I made myself some toast and a cup of tea. I had just sat at one of the tables to eat when a vision walked into the room.


	5. First Meeting

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I do own a fab new outfit for my big night out!**

**A/N - Sorry it's taken so long, serious writer's block and college work cropped up this week. This is such a short chapter as I wasn't sure where to take it and I need a bit more time to develop Edward's problems. Enjoy n review x**

**Chapter 4 – First Meeting.**

The vision stood in front of me. A light blush coated the alabaster skin on her face.

"You must be Edward. I'm Bella." Her voice was gentle and melodious. She held out a tiny hand out. My own paw engulfed hers as I shook her which was still cool from the outside air.

"That's me." I smiled at her as she sat opposite me.

"Please, don't let me interrupt your breakfast." She looked at my toast. I grabbed a slice and bit off a huge chunk. "Hungry?" Her chocolate brown eyes twinkled. I could listen to her speak all day, the American accent sounded so alien to me. Nothing like those I'd heard on tv.

"A bit." I took a swig of tea which was still a bit too hot, but I hid the pain of scalding tea sliding down my throat.

"Let me just run to the office to get your file, then we can make a start. We'll chat in here if that's ok." I just nodded dumbly as she stood up again. I watched her rear end wiggle out of the room. I finished off my toast, washed my plate and sat back down, waiting.

Bella came back in with a brown manila folder in her hand. I caught sight of my name in a messy scrawl on the front.

"Right then. This first session is just about me getting some background info on you. Nothing too hard eh." I grimaced internally. For all her hotness, I hoped she wasn't one of these goody goody wanna help types.

"Not much to tell really. Good kid gone bad, usual story. I need a smoke." I stood to make my way into the garden. Bella followed me out and to my shock, pulled out her packet of cigarettes and lit one. She laughed at the look on my face.

"What?"

"You don't look like the type who would smoke." I realised then just how tiny she was. Then again, most women looked tiny next to my 6,2" frame.

"Why's that?"

"You look like you're too good to smoke." She frowned slightly.

"What do you mean 'too good'?"

"I don't know. You look like you should be in a library, studying."

"So, students can't smoke?" I laughed.

"Not that, oh I don't know. It just surprised me that's all." I sat on one of the benches along the garden wall. She sat next to me. I caught a whiff of strawberries.

"Right, ok. So, good kid gone bad huh? In what way were you good?" I hesitated.

"I was always the quiet one. Never said boo to a goose, that sort of thing." She looked at me, not really believing me.

"That it?"

"Pretty much. I got bored of homework and stuff."

"When was that?"

"About three years ago. I decided to have a life instead of going to school." I took a long drag of my cigarette. I watched as the smoke streamed out of my nostrils.

"So, getting in trouble with the police is a life?" Her voice held no judgement, just curiosity.

"Better than sitting in my room doing endless homework."

"Did anything happen around that time, to change your outlook on life?" Damn, she was good.

"Not really. I just changed my mind about who I wanted to be." I lied. I watched as she ground her finished cigarette into the ground with her heel. I didn't want to go back inside, so I lit another.

"Hmm. I gather it's just you and your mom at home." I nodded as I watched a cat amble across the overgrown garden. "Do you see much of your dad?"

"Nope." I could hear the break in my voice, I just hoped she didn't catch it.

"Why not? He's your dad."

"I haven't got a dad." I blurted out without thinking.

"But you just said-"

"Look, my dad pissed off to Spain with some cheap tart my age. He's dead as far as I'm concerned. We done?" Without waiting for an answer, I made my way back inside and headed up to my room. Jacob wasn't there so I threw myself onto my bed and grabbed a book out of my bag.


	6. The Past

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I do own a new outfit, just need shoes to match!**

**A/N - Sorry it's been a while, but I've been so busy with my studies (Or at least trying to study!) and have assignments coming out of my ears. This chapter is short, but I hope it's the beginning of the next stage for our darling boy! Enjoy and review xx**

**Chapter 5 – The Past BPOV**

I watched Edward walk back inside, his tall lean body coiled with anger. I took out another cigarette and lit it while I flicked through his file. It made no mention of his dad leaving, but I wasn't really surprised at that, after all, it wasn't something he would have shared with the police. I made a note of his mother's address and made my way back to the tiny office.

To look at him, it was hard to remember that he was the same age as me, the anger in his eyes made him seem so much older. Hi angular face was so handsome; he was on the verge of being described as beautiful. His green eyes that, when they actually met my eyes, seemed to see into my very soul. His fashionably messy hair that many a male model had tried to create but looked natural and effortless was the most amazing bronze colour. I had never seen hair that colour before.

I wasn't sure how to make him open up to me. It was easier with the younger ones, a trip to the cinema or bowling followed up by good old junk food usually had them spilling their guts in no time, but Edward was different. I wanted to help him. Direct him onto the right path. I was going back to the States in six months, and hoped it would be enough time. I didn't want to start getting through to the core of his problems and have to just up and leave.

I sat at my messy desk pen in hand trying to put onto paper my report of the first meeting. _Edward is very closed off and there is anger just below the façade he has created for anyone in authority. When I mentioned his father, anger and resentment came to the surface and he states that his father may as well be dead. His father leaving him and his mother is obviously a considerable factor in his current attitude to life. _

I couldn't think of any more to write, so I slid the report into the file and put it in my inbox, knowing I would have to try to speak to Edward again. I grabbed my coat, and headed out just as Esme, the day supervisor started her shift. I quickly explained where I was going before heading out to my car.

After checking the A to Z I navigated my way across London, finally finding Edward's mother's home. A small mid terraced house which was well worn although well looked after. I locked up my car and went to knock on the door. Before my knuckles could make contact with the wooden door it swung open. A woman who looked younger than her years nearly walked into me. I instantly saw where Edward got his good looks from. His mother was stunning, but the stress was clear on her face, like a tattoo of sorts.

"Who are you?" She blurted out.

"Sorry to startle your Mrs Masen. My name is Bella Swan and I'm from New Directions. Would it be possible to have a moment of your time?" I could tell instantly that she knew why I was here.

"Would you mind waiting? I need to run to the shop, I've run out of milk." She smiled shyly at me.

"I'll walk with you, I need some more smokes." I followed her to the small shop at the end of the road.

"How is he?" The sadness in her voice when she spoke about her son engulfed me. This woman loved him, just didn't know him anymore.

"He's ok. He came to us last night. I managed to have a quick chat with him earlier this morning."

"I'm just glad he's safe. I didn't want to give him an ultimatum, but I couldn't cope anymore." She managed to hold the tears that were forming.

We entered the small shop. Mrs Masen smiled at the young girl behind the counter as she made her way to the fridge holding the milk. I paid for my cigarettes and waited outside so I could have a smoke. Soon, we were walking back to the small house.

"Would you like a drink Ms Swan?" Edward's mother held the kettle under the tap.

"That would be lovely, but please, call me Bella."

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I liked the way she cut through all the bull and got straight to the point.

"I just wanted to know a bit more about Edward's background. He said that he's only been living this life for the past three years."

"It all began when his father ran off with a girl from Edward's school. His father was an English teacher and began an affair with a girl in Edward's year. When she finished her exams, they just up and left the country. Apparently they're very happy and are expecting their second baby. Their son was born six months after they left." I took the kettle from her shaking hands and finished making the drinks to prevent her from scalding herself. "They named him Edward too. After his father. My boy just couldn't handle the rejection. His father wasn't the most attentive, but to be cast aside for a baby with the same name was the icing on the cake."

"That's why he considers his father dead to him." I murmured.

"Yes." She'd heard me. "That's when he stopped going to school. He hated the teachers and other students knowing all the sordid details. He only ever spent time with his best friends. Emmett and Jasper are good kids really. Not the most academic, but they loved my boy in their own way." I understood why it was so painful for Edward to talk about his father. "It didn't help that the newspapers got involved. The local rag splashed pictures of his father all over their pages. There was an outcry."

I stayed with Mrs Masen for a while longer before excusing myself to get back to the hostel. I needed to speak to Edward again. I knew he wasn't going to be happy that I'd spoken to his mother, but I would deal with that.


	7. Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or The Belgariad and The Mallorean, but I do own a shiny new iPod thanks to the other half and my babies (Happy Mother's day to all the mums out there) x**

**I it's kinda short, but I used this chapter as an excuse to have a break from my assignment which I'm attempting to do, but keep getting distracted by Facebook. The fact that I have no motivation for it doesn't help either. Enjoy and review x**

**Chapter 6 – Beginning of the End EPOV**

I sat on my bed angry with myself at slipping up. When Bella had mentioned my dad, I couldn't help but blurt out exactly how I felt about that…that…complete and utter dick! The music in the background slowly helped soothe my mood. I heard the main door slam shut, I looked out of the window and watched as Bella climbed into a beat up old Fiesta, light a cigarette and drive off after consulting what looked like a map. I changed the CD from Debussy to Greenday. I was just about to throw myself back onto my bed when Jacob burst into the room. Man, I noticed he was big last night, but in the cold light of day he looked seriously huge. He had to be on something.

"Easy." He grunted a greeting at me as he through a sports bag on the floor.

"Hey." I rooted under my bed for the books I had brought with me. I pulled them out to put on the shelf above my bed. The Belgariad and The Mallorean were among my favourite books. I could escape into them without having to really think about it. I picked up 'Pawn of Prophecy' and sank into it with ease.

"You're quiet. Great room mate for me." Jacob grinned at me as he grabbed his wash bag and headed out to the bathroom. I'd just started the fifth chapter when he returned in just a pair of cut offs and trainers. "How did the meet and greet with the Beautiful Bella go?"

"Ok I guess." He looked at me like I had three heads.

"Ok? Come on man, if she was my worker, I so definitely would!"

"She's ok." I lied. I wasn't about to share my thoughts with this man mountain.

"You must be gay or something. That chick is hot!" He was prevented from saying any more by my mobile ringing. I checked the display. Emmett.

"Hey man." I answered nervously.

"Ed, my man. Where you get to last night?"

"I came to that hostel early. Needed somewhere to crash." I stood and headed down to the garden for a smoke and some privacy from Jacob's not so subtle eavesdropping.

"Oh. I kept expecting you to come back after you cooled down." I took a deep drag of my cigarette.

"Yeah, that would have been a good idea. Rose was ready to kill me. I didn't think I would have been welcomed with open arms mate."

"You know Rose, once she blows, it's all over and done with. You could have come back you know."

"I guess." I lit another cigarette. "I guess it took last night to make me realise I need to sort myself out. Rose was catalyst. D'you know what I mean?" Silence. Big words and Emmett, not good. "Em?"

"Sorry. Yeah, I do. Make sure you keep in contact. Get yourself straight and come back to us." We said our goodbyes. I hoped Rose would eventually see how good Emmett was for her, and for Morgan. He loved that little girl as if she were his flesh.

I sat in the weak London sun for a while just trying to sort my thoughts into some sort of logical order. I'd been keeping things bottled up and hidden for so long now, I wasn't sure if I was able to break the habit easily. I hadn't lied to Emmett, I did want to get sorted out. I needed to get my life in order so I could start living rather than just existing.

"Edward?" A voice like bells interrupted my reverie. I turned to see Bella stood by the back door. Automatically my eyes travelled up and down her body. Her slender legs encased in denim look leggings that showed off her curves perfectly. The Tinkerbell top seemed out of place in this place, but perfect for her. The biker boots shocked me a little. This woman was continually surprising me. "Enjoying the view?" She smirked as she sat next to me. Collared. I blushed.

"The top. Tinkerbell? Seriously?" I coughed to hide the embarrassment.

"What? She's one cool fairy." Bella's laugh was like music to my ears. I shook those thoughts from my mind, I wasn't here to get laid, although, it would be a bonus. "I just wanted to let you know that I went to see your Mom today." I stared at her. "I just wanted to let her know that you were ok. She's a nice lady." I continued staring at her. How dare she?

"You did what?" I was starting to yell. "I can't believe you went running to my mum! I suppose you asked her all sorts of questions!" I stood up angrily.

"Look, calm down. I only wanted a bit of background history. It was your Mom who brought up your Dad." I slumped back onto the bench.

"So you know." She nodded sadly.

"I'm sor-"

"I don't want your pity. It's history."

"Edward. It's a big part of your life, whether you want it to be or not. You need to acknowledge that it's the root behind all of this." She indicated the world around us. "Until then, I don't think you'll be able to change, if that's what you want." She stood. "I'll leave you to think about it, come see me when you're ready to talk."


	8. Emotions

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight but I have a lovely bunch of Daffodils in a pint glass!**

**Sorry it's a shortie again, just building up. Enjoy and review xx**

**Chapter 7 - Emotions EPOV**

I made my way out of New Directions. My hands were still shaking with anger. I couldn't believe she had gone to see my mum. I wandered along the street, not really thinking about where I was going. My mind was in overdrive. It had been a long time since I'd allowed myself to think about my sperm donor. Ever since he'd started his disgusting fling with Victoria, I'd stopped considering him my father. Then, to top it all off, he has a baby and call it Edward! I was disgusted. It was bad enough that he'd shacked up with a girl in MY year, but to impregnate her and to give it the same name as me beggared belief. I'd come to terms with the fact that he wasn't really that bothered about me, that I'd halted his life when I was born, but to replace me with a younger model. Ugh! I'd heard that he was a real hands on dad with the midget.

I pulled myself away from these thoughts and glanced at my surroundings. I was outside Rose's block of flats. I decided to go and talk to her. I was about to buzz her flat when the door opened as someone was leaving. I entered the gloomy lobby and got into the lift.

I hesitated outside the front door, my hands sweating with nerves. I knocked gently and waited. I could hear footsteps heading towards me from inside. The door opened and Rose flew into my arms.

"I was so bloody worried. Don't you ever fuck off like that again, even if I do yell at you." She pulled me into the flat and shut the door. "I've been beside myself. I shouldn't have screeched at you like that."

"Rose, calm down. As you can see, I'm fine. I went to the hostel early. You were right to give me that ear bashing. It's because of that I actually went. Thank you." I kissed her forehead. "Every word you said was right. Drugs are for mugs."

We sat and chatted for a few hours. I told her about Bella going to see my mum, and how it had royally pissed me off.

"Is she pretty?" Rose's question threw me.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"I just want to know."

"She's ok I guess." I hoped I didn't blush.

"Edward, when was the last time you actually noticed a girl?" What? I had my fair share of women. I was getting confused. "Oh, I know you sleep with women, but when was the last time you had a conversation with one, other than me or Alice? Just for the sake of talking, not to get into her knickers?" I had to admit, she had me stumped there!

"Well. If you put it like that." I grinned at her. She slapped the back of my head.

"You prick." She was smiling, so I knew she wasn't taking me too seriously.

"To be honest Rose, I haven't met a woman that I've wanted to talk to."

"You've obviously not been talking to the right women. Plastic types don't suit you Edward. You're a smart guy; you need someone who isn't going to just agree with everything you say. The right woman for you needs to challenge you and actually fight her own corner."

"I guess you're right." I sighed. "What about you then? When are you going to find yourself a good man?"

"Do I need one?"

"I wouldn't say need, but wouldn't it be nice for you to have someone to lean on every now and then?"

"I guess. I must admit, it would be nice to have an adult to spend time with once Morgan's in bed. You know, just general chatting and stuff." I did know what she meant. I wanted that too. She was right, I usually honed in on the plastic type, the easy lay. I needed to get my act together.

"Emmett's a good guy like that." I hinted. I swore I saw a hint of a smile.

"He's ok I guess." I recognised the tone of her answer when I answered her question about Bella being pretty.

"He's got a job at least." I laughed. Emmett was a bouncer at a nightclub in Leicester Square at the weekends.

"More than most these days." I looked down at my watch.

"Thanks for today, but I better be getting back. They've got a curfew of all things. I meant what I said about Emmett. I really think he could make you happy." I kissed her cheek and left her to her thoughts.

I got back to the hostel with five minutes to spare. I saw Bella wasn't in the office when I walked past. I headed up to my room and got ready for bed. It had been an emotional day and I felt drained. I was asleep within seconds.

** STory Reccommendations: Got a few, so bare with me!**

**pbswimmer - Swimming Against the Tide & Mimiteh**

**FirstLuckyNumbers - All Those Left Behind**

**eternally knight - Martha Merrywhther's School For Young Ladies & The Matchmaker**

**touttoi. - Lion Vs Lamb**

**R Vorenus - Learning To Spell Love**

**HeartofDarkness/Totteacher - Within These Walls**

**That's all for now. Not all are on my faves list, but please check them out, I'll have more next chapter. Please let me know what you think of them! x**


	9. Friends

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I'm getting a new phone tomorrow. Soooooo excited!**

**Another fairly short one, but I'm setting up the next chapter. Enjoy n review x**

**Chapter 8 - Friends EPOV**

I woke the next morning feeling better about myself after talking to Rose. I just hoped she opened her eyes and saw that Emmett was good for her and Morgan and let him into their lives in a more permanent way. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling as Jacob's snores rumbled across the room at me. I thought back to the conversation wth Rose.

_"Edward, when was the last time you actually noticed a girl?"_

_"To be honest Rose, I haven't met a woman that I've wanted to talk to."_

_"You've obviously not been talking to the right women. Plastic types don't suit you Edward. You're a smart guy; you need someone who isn't going to just agree with everything you say. The right woman for you needs to challenge you and actually fight her own corner."_

Bella's face floated before my eyes. I couldn't imagine her shouting at anyone. I could tell she was smart, but as for fighting, maybe not. She was quite meek from what I saw of her. I had to admit it, she was hot, and that hotness was playing a major role in my mind as I slept. She was just a goody goody who'd snuck off to speak to my mum. I was still pissed off at that even if I could see the reasoning behind it.

I rubbed my hands over my face and through my hair as I sat up, swinging my legs out from under the duvet. I flinched at the cold floor when I stood, looking for my jeans. I pulled them on and headed to the bathroom. I washed my face and took a good luck at myself in the grimy mirror. I still looked the same, but I was beginning to feel different. I could see the guilt behind my eyes. Guilt at what I'd put my mum through the past few years, guilt at being a disappointment to her and myself. If I'd carried on along my original path, I'd be a university graduate by now. I'd have a shit hot job and possibly have a good woman by my side. Would that ever be possible now?

I headed back into my room to find a shirt. Jacob was still asleep. I rummaged through my drawers, pulling out a green t shirt. I pulled it on and went to grab some breakfast, taking my ipod and book with me.

I poured out some cereal and sat at a table, stuck my headphones in, turned my ipod to my Nirvana play list. I opened up my book and began to eat. I didn't notice when I'd finished eating, I was so caught up in the tale of Garion and his adventures I jumped three foot in the air at the tap on my shoulder.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to make you jump." Of course it was Bella. She slid into the seat opposite me, I got that tantalising scent of strawberries again.

"No worries. I was miles away." I indicated my now closed book and silent ipod.

"I just wanted to apologise again for yesterday." I watched as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and gently bit down. I had a flush of heat run through my body.

"Look, I was pissed off about it yesterday, and I still am a bit, but I can totally get why you did it. You've got a job to do, and need all the info. I'm just not good at talking about myself."

"I understand that you find that hard. Most people in your situation do." Her eyes caught mine and seemed to bore into my very soul. "I just want you to know that whenever you want to talk, I'm here. It doesn't even have to be here. We are allowed into the real world." She smiled at me. I fumbled in my pockets as my phone rang. I indicated for her to stay.

"Hey EM." Emmett's voice boomed down my ear.

"Hey man. You busy today?" I glanced at Bella who was reading the blurb on the back of my book.

"No plans. Why?" Emmett explained that he, Rose, Jasper and Alice were all taking Morgan to the park as the sun was shining. "Sounds good. I'll be there." I ended the call. "What were you saying about the real world?" Bella put my book gently on the table.

"I don't get it."

"Fancy finding out more about my life?" Her chocolate brown eyes widened slightly in shock. "A few mates are going to the park.. Are you allowed to fraternise with the riff raff?" She laughed out loud.

"Can't see why not. It'll be good to see what you're like away from here. Let me just grab my bag. Shall I drive?" I told her we could walk there faster. While she went to the office to get her stuff, I went to put my book back in my room. Jacob was still snoring away like a pneumatic drill. I yanked my jacket off the back of the door and went to meet Bella.

The sun was shining brightly. I didn't have any sunglasses so I ran into the first shop I saw to buy a cheap pair. I managed to grab hold of a cheap but decent fake pair of Armani ones. Slowly Bella and I walked along Notting Hill Gate towards Holland Park to meet my friends. The closer we got, the more nervous I began to feel. What if she didn't like my friends?

"Tell me about your friends." She asked as she lit a cigarette.

"They're more like my family. Emmett has been in love with Rose for years and dotes on her daughter Morgan. His cousin Jasper is the quiet one. He's more serious than the rest of us. Alice is…Alice. She's kinda hard to describe. Just prepare to be analysed by her."

"What do you mean analysed?" I smiled at the worry on Bella's face.

"Alice likes to …assess clothing. If you don't fit into her mould, she'll soon get to you." Bella's pale skin went whiter. I could have sworn I heard a whisper of "shit" leave her full lips.

We entered the park as my phone rang again. Emmett again.

"Where are you bruv?"

"We've just arrived." Shit, slip of the tongue.

"We?" I could hear Alice yelling in the background to speak to me. "We're in the adventure playground." He cut the call off quickly before Alice could become too involved. I led the way to where my friends were. As we reached the large gate, I took Bella's tiny, trembling hand into my own.

"Don't panic. They don't bite, unless you want them to." I opened the gate.

**Story Recs:**

**feathersmmmm - Edward Wallbanger**

**AngelAtTwilight - Rebuilding Hope**

**NanaMun - Forks Host Club**

**Some of these are rated M, you have been warned! xx**


	10. Acceptance

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight, but I do own a HOT new phone!**

**Hey y'all. Sorry it's been so long but college has crept up behing me and bitten me on the ass! Plus, I keep getting distracted by New Moon!!! Plus, I'm all a quiver, going to see Remember Me next week WOOOO!**

**Chapter 9 - Acceptance BPOV**

I was actually really nervous as Edward held open the gate to the playground for me. He had been like a totally different person today. I couldn't see the Edward that was constantly in trouble with the police, instead I saw a genuinely nice guy. I followed him over to a group of people sat round a picnic table watching a little girl being pushed on a swing by the biggest man I have ever seen.

"Hey guys. This is Bella." Everyone looked at me in shock apart from the gorgeous blonde woman who should have been on the catwalks in Milan. "Bella, this is Jasper." A tall guy with dirty blonde hair shook my hand shyly. "Alice." A tiny, black haired girl jumped up and hugged me.

"Jeans aren't bad, but that top has to go." She looked me up and down. I glanced at Edward who had an 'I told you so' look on his face.

"This is Rose." He indicated the statuesque woman who was looking at me intently. "Emmett's over there with Morgan." The huge guy waved at me childishly.

"Nice to meet you all." My American accent sounded alien, even to me. "Edward's told me about you." I sat down and watched them interact with each other in silence. I could see that Emmett doted on Morgan and was completely smitten with her mother, who seemed to have a soft spot for him, but was very guarded. Alice and Jasper spent most of their time with each other. Theirs seemed to be a new relationship a they constantly had to be in physical contact with each other, almost subconsciously. My eyes strayed often to Edward as he ran around chasing Morgan with Emmett. He seemed so carefree. He didn't need to act in front of these people, his family. I turned as I felt a presence beside me.

"Thank you." Rose's voice was almost musical.

"What for?" I was confused.

"Getting him to think about someone else other than himself for the first time in three years."

"I don't understand."

"He came to see me after you'd been to see his mum. He was really angry." I must have flinched. "Not so much at you, but at the fact that his mum had to rehash the whole thing with his dad. It made him realise just how much he had put her through, especially after his dad dropping her like a heavy bag of bricks." Rose looked over at Edward and Emmett who seemed to be having a sword fight with sticks for the honour of Rose's beautiful daughter.

"I didn't realise." I bit down on my bottom lip.

"It was the best thing you could have done, even if you didn't mean it to happen. I've known this lot a long time, and Edward was always the quiet one, then overnight he changed. He became an annoying little twat who thought he was the big 'I am'. You've helped bring a bit of the old Edward back to us. For that we will always be grateful."

"Plus it helps that you're hot!" Rose slapped the back of Emmett's head as he sat down with us, panting. "What? Not as hot as you Rose, obviously. Seriously, Bella. I know him, and before all the criminal shit, he went for ladies just like you. You are so his type." I got a case of the giggles listening to this huge, muscle-bound man talking to me about types.

"Er…I don't know what to say to that. Rose, you are very welcome, but I didn't really do anything. I just want to make a difference, and hopefully stop him becoming a crime statistic." I could feel myself blushing, so I reached down into the bag at my feet for a cigarette.

The rest of the day passed in a haze of banter and laughter. Alice and Jasper had left us earlier in the day as they had other plans. Rose, Emmett, Edward and I took Morgan to Burger King for something to eat. Emmett had continuously teased me about my blushing and the fact that he's caught me looking at Edward when I thought no-one was looking.

"So, you like our Ed then?" Emmett squeezed in next to me. I was surprised by the fact that he managed to speak quietly enough for the others not to hear as they played with Morgan.

"He's a nice guy." I evaded the question.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it!" He looked me straight in the eye.

"Look, I'm his case worker, nothing like that can ever happen. Plus, I'm going back to the states soon."

"You can't go away." Emmett looked at me as if I'd told him I was dying. "Edward will miss you. He needs a good woman in his life, a good seeing to." He waggled his eyebrows at me. I just rolled my eyes at him and didn't answer. He hunkered his huge frame down in the chair which looked close to collapse. "I'm serious Bella. I haven't seen Ed so calm in a long time."

"What do you mean calm?" I was intrigued and went into New Directions mode slightly.

"Just that over the last few days he's been more like the old Edward, before all the police shit. I think you've had a major part in that! Thank you." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed when I realised Edward had seen.

When it was time for Edward and I to make our way back to the hostel, Rosalie made sure I took her number and she took mine so we could keep in touch.

"I want to thank you again for giving us part of Edward back." She whispered in my ear as she hugged me."

"Everyone keeps thanking me for something I didn't know I'd done. Thanks for including me today. Morgan is beautiful, a real credit it to you." I looked sideways at Emmett who had Rose's daughter curled in his arms, tucked against his chest like an American football. "He's a keeper." I indicated.

"Yeah." Rose's face had a wistful look as she watched the two of them. "Take care of yourself and our boy."

"I'll try." Edward and I left them to take Morgan home.

The walk back was quiet. I could see Edward watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" He jumped as my voice cut through the silence.

"Sorry?"

"You look like you keep trying to say something but then change your mind." He smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to thank you for today." Everyone was thanking me. It was astounding.

"What for? Everyone keeps thanking me. I haven't doe anything." I could feel the heat in my face so I rooted in my bag for my cigarettes.

"I want to thank you for helping me realise what's important, and for accepting my friends."

"Why wouldn't I? They're great. They care a lot about you, did you know that?" He stopped walking and turned to look at me. I felt a jolt somewhere by my naval as his bottomless eyes latched onto mine.

"I do know, but it only really hit me today how much I care for them. You going to my mum and making me rehash stuff did that." I didn't know what to say. "I know it wasn't what you had planned, but it wasn't what I had planned either. I was the 'bad boy'. I was gonna make money using my own wiles. Obviously I wasn't cut out for that life. I hated the world. Everything reminded me of how it felt when my dad left, how it broke my mum. I didn't feel like I had a right to be happy in a world that does that to families." I was gob smacked. It was the most I'd heard Edward say, even with his friends.

"It's never too late to change your outlook in life. The people close to you love you for who you are, not for how much money you have. Keep them close and they will help you through the most important change you'll ever go through."

"I will. Will you be around to help too?" I gulped as my heart nearly leapt out of my mouth and smacked him in the eye.

"I'm here for another couple of months, so if you want me to, I'll be there for you as you take you're life back."

"I think I do. Want you be around I mean." His eyes bored into my own until I saw nothing but an emerald green haze all around me.


	11. Reacquainted

**Diclaimer – I don't own Twilight, but I have an obsession with 100 Monkeys!**

**AN – Before you all start to flame me, I know it's a short chapter, but I couldn't add any more and I think it's an important one. Read and enjoy xx**

**Chapter 10 – Reacquainted EPOV**

I was so glad that Bella and my friends had gotten along so well yesterday. It was important to me that she meet the important people in my life. I was sat in the common room looking at the tv, but not actually seeing what was on while Jake guffawed loudly at the latest episode of "The Jeremy Kyle Show".

"This is so funny man." He turned to look at me. "Hey, you ok?" I shook my head clear.

"Yeah, I'm cool." I stood up, ran my fingers through my hair as I realised what I had to do. "Er…Actually, I gotta go. Check you later." I grabbed my coat and left the building.

I walked slowly, rehearsing what I needed to say when I arrived. The familiar streets passed me by unnoticed as I smoked cigarette after cigarette nervously. Eventually he arrived at the door that had been knocked on countless times by the police. He wasn't sure if he should let himself in so he rang the bell. He could see her silhouette through the frosted glass and steeled himself.

"Hey mum." He almost whispered once she'd opened the door, a look of surprise on her face.

"Edward." She stood aside to let him in. He made his way into the kitchen then turned to look at her. He could see the uncertainty in her eyes so he walked slowly towards her and enveloped her in his arms. "Oh, son." She sobbed into his chest as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. "Are…are you back?" She pulled away and did what she always did when she was nervous, she put the kettle on.

"Almost mum. I've still got things to sort out, but I promise you, I will get myself sorted out. I want to become the son you can be proud of again." Tears dripped off her chin.

"I always was proud of you. I love you. No matter what you did or do, I will always be proud of you, just no the choices you made." She handed me a cup of tea, just how I liked it. "So, what brought this on?"

"Someone made me realise how much I have to lose." She looked at me knowingly.

"That beautiful American girl?"

"May have had something to do with it." I grinned at her. "That and Rose chewed me out big time. You were too close so whenever you said anything, I didn't want to listen, but Rose put it bluntly, I had to listen."

"I always liked Rose. I must thank her." Mum smiled at me. It had been so long, I'd forgotten how much her face lit up when she did.

"Me too. She talks sense, I just wish she'd help herself and see how much her and Emmett belong together." Mum laughed.

"Is he still pining over her? Poor boy."

I spent the rest of the day getting reacquainted with my mum and doing little odd jobs around the house for her. All too soon, it was time for me to head back to the hostel.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you for finding yourself again." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back for good soon. Maybe I an start back at school, or go to college or something. Oh, I need to grab something from my room." I ran upstairs and rooted through my cupboard. My prized possession that I hadn't touched in years was going with me. My mum looked pleased as punch when I went back downstairs.

"Your guitar! Will you start playing again?"

"You know, I think I will. I might even start back with the piano. See you mum." I made my way through the streets again feeling the happiest I had in a long time.

**AN – Please check out my latest fic "Rowers on the River" that I am writing with the AWSOME freeefallinginlove – also, read her fic "thirtynine reasons to date a cricketer"!!!!**


	12. Truth

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, but I do own a fab Wall-E pen!**

**A/N – I'm sooo sorry this took so long to update but real life got in the way by that I mean sick kids, college work and the cold from hell! It's only a short chapter (Bitch slaps self) but an important one!**

**Chapter 11 – Truth 3****rd**** Person**

The days following Edward's reunion with his mother seemed to fly past him in a haze of lightness caused by the weight of guilt being lifted from his shoulders. He spent his days at New Directions just marvelling how different his life was now and enjoying the quiet. Many of the residents had been found some work in a local business which he refused due to wanting some time to himself. He hadn't seen much of Bella as her classes for the final semester in the UK had started up again and she was only working at weekends now.

He hadn't touched his guitar since he'd rescued it from the depths of his bedroom for fear that any music he attempted to play wouldn't be any good. I was also a little scared of what the others would say about him strumming away. It wasn't as if he looked like a rocker or even played what would be seen as 'cool' rock type songs. The hazard of being classically trained.

On the morning of the fifth day, Edward sat in the dining room with a bowl of cereal and that morning's newspaper when Carlisle, who had been covering a lot of extra shifts for Bella, came in with a package for him.

"Do you know who sent it?" He asked the supervisor who was looking tired from all his extra hours.

"No idea son, but it has got a local postmark." Carlisle was curious as to what someone would send this quiet and changed young man. "Do want me to make a cuppa?" Edward nodded distractedly as he began to unwrap the brown paper. The gasp that escaped him was audible across the room. Carlisle turned to see him pull out a thick pile of what looked to be school exercise books. He finished making the tea and placed a mug on the table keeping his own in his slender hand. "Are you ok?" He was surprised to see tears silently streaming down Edward's face.

"I can't believe she kept them." He ran his hand lovingly over the cover of one of the books in front of him. "I threw these away after my dad left." He seemed to be almost speaking to himself.

"May I?" The gentle youth worker reached out for one of the book once he'd been given a small nod of permission. He opened it, not really knowing what to expect, but definitely getting more than he bargained for. Pages upon pages of beautifully presented, hand written music. "Are these yours?"

"From another life." Edward had managed to compose himself and removed all trace of his minor breakdown.

"Edward, I know a minute amount about music, but these look like extremely complex compositions. How old are they?"

"Few years I guess. I haven't touched any of them for at least two years."

"So, you wrote these in your early teens. And Younger?" he surprise and admiration was evident in the older man's voice. "What instruments do you play?" He looked at the young man in a whole new light. He couldn't wait to share this information with Bella.

"Piano, guitar and I had just taken up the drums." There was no boasting in Edward's tone, he was just stating facts. If anything, he sounded slightly embarrassed of his musical proficiency.

"That's very impressive for someone of your age Edward. Why did you stop?" Carlisle began to tread carefully, he didn't want to let on how much he knew of Edward's past.

"When my dad buggered off with…Her, I found myself too angry to be involved with music. For me, music should involve those emotions that deal with the happiest and saddest parts of life to have any kind of effect on those who listen to it. I personally feel that anger has no place in music. Not mine anyway." It was a more mature rationale than Carlisle had ever expected from a resident from the hostel.

"Why didn't you try to channel your anger in such a way as to create something positive, rather than turning to petty crime? I understand that you have a very supportive network of friends around you."

"To be totally honest with you, I don't know why I did the things I did. I'd love to be able to give you a reason, but I can't. All I know is that I wish I could turn back time and do things totally differently." Edward ran his hands through his hair a few times as he seemed to be attempting to organise his train of thought. "When I was growing up, I always new mum and dad were proud of me and what I accomplished with my music, but when mine and mum's lives were turned upside down by my arse of a father I stopped caring what they thought. After a while, there was never any pride in mum's eyes when she looked at me. There was despair. I never want her to look at me like that again." Edward seemed completely surprised at how much he had said. He noticed Carlisle's eyes shift from his own to the door behind him. Edward turned to see Bella stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Carlisle stood and patted Edward on the shoulder before leaving the room. He spoke softly to Bella before leaving them alone.


	13. Truth BPOV

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I do own a pair of Heeley's!**

**A/N – Once again, I want to apologise for the delay in getting this chapter posted. No excuses other than the usual real life trials and tribulations. I would like to thank TwiFic Promotions who are featuring this story on their blog (go check it out at ****http:/(.)twi-ficpromotions(.)blogspot(.)com)**** I would like to thank Kekahj for her wonderful review!**

**Chapter 12 – Truth BPOV**

"He's starting to realise the consequence of his actions. Be gentle with him. I'll speak to you later." Carlisle said quietly as he passed me to leave the room. I slowly made my way over to where Edward was sitting.

"Another?" I picked up his cup. He nodded, never looking away from the sheets of music in front of him. To give him a few moments to himself, I busied myself with making our drinks; I even managed to fish out a packet of biscuits that were still in date. As I waited for the kettle to boil, I glanced over at Edward. He was sat with his head down, his hands pulling at that gorgeous hair of his. _Where the hell did that come from? _I shook my head to clear any kind of inappropriate thoughts and finished making the drinks before heading over to him.

"How long were you stood in the doorway?" His voice sounded as if her were struggling not to cry.

"Not that long really, I heard a bit though. Sounds to me as if you truly want to let go of the troubled Edward and return to who you were." I watched as he took a sip of his scalding hot tea, my eyes found themselves looking at his full lips as they moulded themselves to the white mug. I really needed to stop myself thinking like that. Not only was his youth worker (albeit in training) but I was going back home at the end of the semester which was only three months away. I dragged my eyes up to his. Big mistake, I seemed to drown in their deep emerald colour which made me think of a finely cut gemstone.

"I am. You helped me start to realise that, then I went to see my mum. Just seeing the hurt radiating from her every pore when she looked at me. I never want to be the cause of that again. I don't want to be my dad." He looked away from me, almost in shame, and once again looked at the sheet music.

"Edward. From what I've seen of you, I don't think you could hurt someone as absolutely as you dad did to you and your mother. You have too many good people around you to slap you silly if you did." I managed to bring a smile to his smooth, boyishly beautiful face. _Bella! Stop, now! _I gave myself an internal bitch slap. Edward looked at me as I stood and pulled my cigarettes out of my bag. I needed to do something that distracted me from looking at him. He shoved the music back into the envelope and stood up to follow me out. I'd forgotten how tall he was, seeing him look down at me with that half smile on his face almost took my breath away. I headed out to the garden, in desperate need of nicotine.

"Bella. I want to thank you." Edward's smooth voice broke the silence. I opened my mouth to respond, but he stopped me by holding up his hand. "Let me finish please. If you hadn't made me angry when you went to see my mum, I think I would have carried on the way I was, and we all know where that was headed." I smiled at him. "That seemed to give me the boot up the backside needed for me to start addressing why I was doing the things I was. I never took any notice of my friends when they tried to talk about it, but you managed. Thank you." He shocked me by wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug. A shock of electricity ran through my whole body making me shudder in his arms. Edward jumped back with a strange look on his face which told me he'd felt it too.

** "**Erm… I need to go and …er…get some paperwork done. I'll speak to you later." Like the coward that I am, I threw my cigarette butt in the ashtray and hightailed it back into the hostel.

Carlisle gave me a strange look when I joined him in the cramped office. I could feel the heat in my face as I sat at the other desk and pulled out Edward's file.

"Are you OK Bella?" His warm voice helped calm me down a bit.

"I'm fine Carlisle." I couldn't look at him until I was sure the blush had completely left my face.

"Are you sure? I mean, you had a funny look on your face earlier when you joined Edward and myself." Damn. Please don't carry on with that train of thought. "Are you able to carry on with Edward's case?" No flies on him.

"Of course I can." I finally turned to look at him. There was a look on his face that made me think of my dad. "It's fine Carlisle. I promise."

"I just sense a slight change in things."

"Like what?" Why was I continuing with this?

"I'm not sure, but there's a softening in the boy, especially when you're around." Softening? "It's obvious that you've helped him clamber over some walls, I just don't want him to get attached."

"Attached?" I was confused.

"Bella, many people in Edward's situation become far too dependent on those who help them. I don't want that to happen with you." Neither did I, but things had been changing, just not with him. I was the one who was changing. Maybe I should hand over the case and work with someone else for the last of my time here. I could almost feel myself doing just that.

"It'll be fine Carlisle. Thank you for your concern." He simply nodded once and turned back to work. I sat back in my chair and let out a breath that I hadn't realised I'd been holding in. Was I making the right choice? Time would tell.

EPOV

I sat in the garden after Bella had practically run away from me. What had happened? I just wanted o say thank you, but no, I had to take it too far with the hug. I knew I felt something, and I was pretty sure she had too, but what was that something? I stood up and made my way back inside, the envelope of my music heavy in my hand. I had a flick look through and realised I needed to get to a music shop.

After running to my room to shove the envelope under my mattress away from prying eyes and to grab my wallet, he headed into the West End to a shop I hadn't been to in a while.

"Edward m'boy." The booming voice of James the owner filed the shop. "I thought you dropped off the face of the earth." The rotund man waddled around the counter to give me one of his legendary bear hugs.

"Hey James. Yeah, sorry. I've been a bit…indisposed for a while." I watched as he went back to his stool behind the counter and his ever present cup of tea. "I need a couple of books." His eyes lit up.

"For you Edward, always. I've kept a few of the particular ones you like in stock in the hope you'd come back. What have you got in mind this time?" Apart from my friends, James was the only person who had heard my compositions outside of my family.

"I'm not sure to be honest with you. It's been so long, I'm not sure I can do it anymore." James stopped dead in his track, two or three of my books in his hand.

"You what? Listen here, and listen good young man. You are one of the most naturally talented musicians I have ever had the joy of meeting. Take these and get going." He shoved the books into my hands. I pulled my wallet out. "Uh uh. No charge for you today. Just come and play for me when you're done."

"James, I need to pay you. I have another favour to ask."

"Shoot, but I'm still not accepting your money." I took a deep breath.

"Can I borrow a keyboard and some headphones?" He looked at me.

"Why can't you use your piano? It's not the same."

"I know it's not, but…I don't have access to the piano at the moment." The look on his face grew probing. I just hoped he didn't push me into admitting I made my mum sell it to pay the mortgage after dad left.

"Ok, take that one." He pointed to a Yamaha behind me. "You need a stand?"

"No, just a set of headphones. Thank you James. I owe you big time." I shifted the keyboard under my arm to shake his hand.

"All you owe anyone is to get composing again." He ushered me out of the shop forcefully.

As I arrived back at New Directions, Jacob came out on his way to who knows where.

"What's that?" Dear god, what did it look like?

"A keyboard." He squinted his eyes at me.

"What you want one of those for? You best not keep me up all night playing."

"That's what the headphones are for. I'll be keeping no-one up." Jacob flashed me a wide grin.

"That's what I like to hear. Catch you later, gotta head to the job centre." He clapped me on the back with his huge hand and rushed off. I made my way into the building and began to head up to my room when Bella came out of the office.

"Edward, hey." I could see the tinge of a blush appear at the base of her throat. I couldn't pull my eyes away from the pale skin with the hint of pink. "I just wanted to say sorry about weirding out earlier." I watched as the pink darkened and spread along her jawline.

"Hey, no problem. I shouldn't have hugged you; I probably crossed some kind of boundary." I wasn't sure how to continue, her chocolate eyes were distracting me.

"It was fine, just unexpected." Her eyes caught sight of the keyboard under my arm. "You playing again?" I suddenly felt like a shy schoolboy. I didn't know how to have confidence in my music anymore.

"I'm thinking about it."

"I'd like to hear something one day. I better go, see you later Edward." I felt a jolt at the sound of her saying my name. I needed to be alone; something weird was going on and seemed to get worse when Bella was around me. I watched her walk into the kitchen before heading up to my room, my head full of Bella's face.


	14. Emabarrassing Emmett

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I do own a copy of the Eclipse soundtrack!**

**A/N – Once again, I want to apologise for the delay in getting this chapter posted. No excuses other than the usual real life trials and tribulations. I would like to thank TwiFic Promotions who are featuring this story on their blog (go check it out at ****http:/(.)twi-ficpromotions(.)blogspot(.)com)**** I would like to thank KekahJ for her wonderful review!**

Chapter 13 – Embarrassing Emmett EPOV

The few days after my trip to James' shop were like a whirlwind for me. I switched my phone off, plugged the keyboard in and just let the music take me. I hardly noticed the passage of time, and Jacob seemed to sense that I wanted to be left alone as he spent very little time in our room, only coming in to sleep or change clothes. His trip to the jobcentre had proved lucrative and he had begun his new job as a hod carrier on a building site a few miles away. He seemed to enjoy it, and was often heard regaling the others with tales of hot young girls walking past. He was hoping to get enough money saved to put down a deposit on his own place.

I didn't see much of Bella either, but I saw that as a possible good thing as I was still embarrassed about her reaction to my hug. I was kind of shocked at my actions myself. I wasn't one for hugging, never had been, but that day I'd just had an overwhelming urge to feel her wrapped in my arms. I didn't know what was going on, but all I knew was I could not get her out of my mind. Everything about her seemed to draw me in. Her deep, brown eyes that seemed to see right through me and her long brown hair that shone with hints of red in the sunlight. What stayed in my mind most of all was her scent. She had a naturally delicate aroma that reminded me of lavender and freesias. Although it had been a few days, that smell seemed to be imprinted on my brain.

The music I was working on after so many years was slow and loving. I couldn't help but picture Bella's face as I composed, and knew that it was all because of her that I was composing again. I couldn't remember being so compelled with my music before; I just had to go with it.

A week to the day that I'd brought the keyboard to the hostel began in a bit of a funk. I woke and took a shower as normal, but as I was getting dressed, I noticed that someone had been looking through my music. I wasn't bothered as it was still, as yet, untitled, but for some reason, my pencils were missing. I pulled on my clothes and headed downstairs in a bit of a mood.

"Morning Edward." Carlisle's cheerful voice distracted me from my thought. "We haven't seen much of you lately. Are you ok?"

"Morning. I'm fine, I just need to get some more pencils, mine seem to have gone walkabout. Sorry I haven't been around much, I've been a bit preoccupied lately."

"No need to apologise Edward, any kind of productive outlet is good news here. I'll leave you to stock up on pencils then." I watched as Carlisle went to make himself a drink. I turned towards the door and walked into something small but very solid.

"Oof. Edward, watch were you're going." Alice was sprawled on the floor; Jasper, Emmett and Rose were stood just inside the doorway behind her.

"What...? What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I leant down to help Alice up off the floor.

"Well, seeing as you haven't been answering your phone for a week, we thought we'd come and check you were still alive." Emmett's booming voice filled the narrow corridor. "Bella!" His eyes travelled away from my face as he spotted her coming out of the office, mug in hand.

""Hey guys. What are you doing here?" She smiled at them all as Emmett gathered her into his arms for a hug.

"Well, we haven't seen or heard from Eddie boy here, so we thought we'd come and make sure you two hadn't run off into the sunset." Bella's face flushed bright read as he placed her back onto the floor.

"Well, none of us have seen much of him, so no, no running away. I've got to go, great to see you all again." She hid her flushing face behind her hair and headed into the day room.

"What was that all about you idiot?" Rose smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Ow! Oh come one. Are you telling me no one else noticed the goo goo eyes those two were chucking at each other that day in the park?" I could feel my own face getting rather warm as everyone but Alice shot blank looks at Emmett. "And you people say I only notice food!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Are you going to keep us in the hallway all day Edward?" Alice piped up.

"Er…what?" I shook my blushes away. "Sorry, follow me." I led them into the day room, hoping Bella wasn't in there. I silently groaned as I spotted both her and Carlisle sat chatting at one of the tables. They both looked up at us, I knew Bella must have explained quietly who everyone was as Carlisle rose to his feet and made his way over to us smiling.

"You must be Edward's friends, please make yourselves comfortable. Bella and myself will leave you to it."

"Bella can stay if she wants." Emmett grinned at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Emmett, but I'm busy, I've only got a few more months before I leave to go back home. I promise to catch up with you soon."

"Wait…What? Months?" Emmett couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"I go back home to the States at the end of the semester." Did I detect a hint of sadness in her voice?

"In that case, you have to spend time with us, a lot of time." Emmett stood up and walked out of the room. I watched in horror, knowing exactly where he had gone. I shot out of my chair and followed him out.

"Emmett, get back here." I whisper shouted at him. Too late, he's gone into the office. I stood outside and listened to what the big idiot was saying.

"Sorry to interrupt. Carlisle is it? I just wanted to have a quick word."

"Go ahead er...?"

"Sorry, my name's Emmett McCarty. I have the unpleasant honour of being Edward's best friend. I just wanted to have a quick word about the lovely Bella here." I could just picture his big hands indicating Bella who would most likely be blushing that intoxicating pink.

"What about her?" Carlisle's voice was amused.

"Well, as I'm sure you know, she and Edward have a…connection." I couldn't believe he'd just said that. "I would love it if you could spare her for a bit so they can spend some quality time together before she has to leave us for good, thus breaking his tiny little heart." I was going to kill him.

"Emmett! What are you doing?" Even Bella's voice sounded like it was blushing. "Carlisle is my boss, and I do not have a, what did you call it? A connection with Edward. I am his case worker."

"Bella, come on, you're not fooling anyone with that line." I mentally ran through ways of killing Emmett without getting caught. "We've all noticed the way you two look at each other. Just come and spend some time with us, please."

"Emmett, I can't. Not only would I get into trouble for it, I'm far too busy. I'm sorry." The sadness in Bella's beautiful voice hit me like a ton of bricks. Did she want to spend time with me?

"Wait a minute there Bella." Carlisle joined in the conversation once more. "Is what Mr McCarty says true? Are you attracted to Edward?" If Emmett got her in trouble…

"Of course not Carlisle." My heart sank at her reply.

"Bella. I need you to tell me the truth. I don't think you are at the moment." Wait..Huh? Did Carlisle really believe what he was saying? "I have to say, I have also noticed the way you two interact with each other and I would be lying if I didn't say I was concerned."

I lost track then of what was said as Alice came out to join me.

"What's going on?" She whispered theatrically.

"I'm going to kill Emmett."

"Why? Oh, they're coming." Alice dragged me back into the day room so we wouldn't be caught eavesdropping. We'd just managed to sit back down when Emmett sauntered back in and took his seat.

"What have you done?" I growled at him.

"I have just made your miserable life a thousand percent better." I glared at him as he stood. "Are we ready to go?" He looked at all of us.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked.

"We are going sightseeing." A look of confusion crossed everyone's faces. "Can you believe Bella hasn't done the tourist thing since she's been here?" We all turned to see Bella enter the room, coat and bag in hand and her eyes locked onto mine.


	15. Interferance Sometimes Works

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I do have my copy of Eclipse back!**

**A/N – I would like to thank TwiFic Promotions who are featuring this story on their blog (go check it out at ****http:/(.)twi-ficpromotions(.)blogspot(.)com)**** I would like to thank KekahJ for her wonderful review!**

**See below for further AN!**

Chapter 14 – Interference Sometimes Works BPOV

I couldn't believe the audacity of Emmett. Coming into the office and telling Carlisle that me and Edward…Well, that there was something going on. I'd just managed to stop Carlisle thinking that of his own accord. Not there was actually anything going on, but there were…feelings. I'm not sure if Edward felt them too, not that it mattered, I was going home soon and would never see him again. That realisation seemed to cut me to the quick.

As Carlisle granted me permission to spend the day with Edward and his friends by telling Emmett I hadn't done the tourist thing, he gave me a look that said we would be speaking later. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I was absolutely petrified. How could I admit to him that I had feelings for someone I was supposed to be helping. I gathered my stuff and headed out to meet the others.

Emmett took charge of the day as soon as we left New Directions.

"Where to first?" He as no-one. I stole a glance at Edward who had a look of both annoyance and bemusement of his face. "Let's start at the Tower and work our way back over this way. I hope you've got your camera Bells?" Emmett caught me looking at his best friend and smirked at my blushes. "Let's go people, sightseeing waits for no man."

I found myself enjoying the day. I found myself falling in love with London more and more as we went round. I had my breath taken away by so many different of what many Londoners took for granted. I always knew I was going to struggle to leave, but this just made it even more of a wrench. Emmett made sure he took photos of me outside everything humanly possible that was an association with London. I made sure I had pictures of them all too, trying to make it look like I wasn't being too obvious that I wanted pictures of Edward to take home with me. I was feeling exceptionally sappy.

"Bella." Alice caught up with me in the ladies as we stopped for some lunch.

"Hey Alice." I knew what was coming.

"So, you and Edward huh?" She just came right out with it.

"Me and Edward what?" I decided to play dumb.

"Come on Bella, we've all see the looks you two give each other when you think we're not looking."

"There are no looks Alice."

"That's bull and we all know it." Rose's voice came from behind me as she joined us. "You two need to get your shit together." I gaped, open mouthed at her while she touched up her lipstick.

"Seriously, there are-"

"Bella. We're not blind. If Emmett's noticed, it must be pretty blatant. I knew there was something going on that day in the park. I saw you watching Edward with Morgan and you had that far away look on your face."

"Don't be ridiculous. Look, one, I hardly know him, two, I'm his case worker." _Was his case worker. I still need to tell Edward that he'd be dealing with Carlisle from now on seeing as he believed I was 'compromised' because of my feelings. _ "And three, I go home in three months after I graduate."

"Well, all the more reason to make the most of things and see where love takes you." Alice piped up.

"L...Love? Woah mama! Who said anything about love?" My mouth had suddenly gone very dry.

"Oh come on Bella! Stop with the denials, it's insulting." Alice stared at me. I looked away first. "It's obvious, and the feeling is very mutual." I didn't know what to say or think at that. All I knew is that I was extremely attracted to Edward and it was driving me mad.

EPOV

The girls were in the toilet. I never could understand why women always went to the bathroom in pairs or groups.

"Hey dude. When are you going to make your move on Bella?" Jasper asked out of nowhere.

"Huh? What?"

"Oh come on man. We know how you think. You want this girl, and want her bad." Emmett was his usual diplomatic self.

"Emmett, stop. Look, yeah, I think she's beautiful and I'm attracted to her, but she leaves the fucking country in three months." I couldn't believe I was admitting this to these two clowns.

"All the more reason to act on it now. Would you rather be a miserable arse for the next three months or have the best time ever?" Well, when he put it like that…

"Emmett, shut up. Please."

"Whatever man, just go for it." He looked slyly at Jasper.

"What are you two planning?"

"Nothing." I didn't believe him at all and was just about to tell him when the girls joined us.

We moved onto Buckingham palace and were in the queue to go on the tour when Rose's phone rang.

"I have to shoot off, that was the babysitter. Morgan's been sick. Sorry guys." She kissed me and Bella before Emmett took her home. I saw Alice look at her watch.

"Damn, I'm going to be late for work. Jasper, will you run me back so I can get changed?" Of course, Jasper nodded. Bastards. Within five minutes, Bella was alone with me looking nervous as she bit her lip.

"Shall we go for a drink?" I bit the bullet and asked her out.

**A/N – Like it? Please review. **

**Just a quick note to again apologise for the delay, but for some reason, I'm not feeling this fic, but I will continue with it as I have been requested to. I don't now what it is about it, but it hasn't headed in the original direction I'd planned. But now that college is nearly done until Uni in September, I may get a burst of inspiration.**

**If anyone has any suggestions as to what they would like to see happen, feel free to send me a message or review**

**Thanks for being patient with me. Please check out my other fics on my profile, there are some that I truly love there**

**XX m XX**


	16. Date Night

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I did see Lizzie Pattinson live Wireless Festival!**

**A/N – I would like to thank TwiFic Promotions who are featuring this story on their blog (go check it out at ****http:/(.)twi-ficpromotions(.)blogspot(.)com)**** I would like to thank KekahJ for her wonderful review! And also Lady Tazz for reviewing it on ****http:/tazzsobsession(.)blogspot(.)com**

**I now have a beta for this story, the wonderful confettirainfall has eaten most of my commas! Thanks you bb.  
**

Chapter 15 – Date Night EPOV

I watched Bella as the realisation that we were together, alone and away from the hostel hit her. Her eyes were wide, and her posture stiffened.

_Did this mean she didn't want to go for a drink with me?_

"Sure, I'd like that." Although I was pleased she accepted my offer, her answer surprised me ever so slightly. I was brought out of my thoughts as she continued speaking. "But I seriously need to eat first, unless you want an extremely drunk Bella on your hands." _I wouldn't mind any kind of Bella on my hands... or in my bed, against a wall... I was easy, really. _I mentally slapped myself as we began walking to Victoria High Street where I knew there was a Pizza Hut.

"Not very subtle were they?" I asked, trying to make some kind of conversation that didn't centre on me and my 'troubles'.

"Not _particularly_ a word I'd use to describe them." Bella smirked as she fumbled in her bag before pulling out her packet of cigarettes. She handed one to me as I pulled a lighter out of my pocket. "How did you meet them all? I've always been interested in how people forge relationships." I saw her physically relax as she took a drag on the cigarette.

"Erm..." I thought back, surprised that I could actually remember the details. "Oh yeah, Emmett knocked me off my scooter." Bella looked at me in shock. "I was 5. He and Jasper were 6 and playing football. Emmett had totally hoofed the ball into my head as I happily whizzed up and down the street on my brand new Scooby Doo scooter. I went over the handlebars and broke my wrist." I laughed at the memory of the atrocious aim of my best friend.

"Wow, I guess that's one way to make an impression."

"That and the fact that Emmett got grounded for a week. He wasn't supposed to be outside in the first place, but it was a hot sunny day. Jasper was outdoors, so Emmett decided to play out rather than sit inside on his own." Bella laughed out loud. I'm sure she was trying to picture Emmett as a defiant little boy. "And I spent the summer holidays with my arm in a cast! I thought I was the best thing since sliced bread, getting all my mates to sign it. Of course, Emmett had pride of place, bright blue letter above where it was broken. Not even his whole name. Just a big 'E'." I opened the door for her as we arrived and we were soon led to a table for two by the window. I noticed Bella looking at the waitress strangely, but ignored it. "What about your friends back home. Tell me about them."

Bella looked over the menu as she thought. A sad look settled across her eyes before she started to talk.

"I met my best friend Angela on our first day of Kindergarten. She dropped her glasses and the resident bully stood on them, crushing them to a pulp on purpose. I kicked him in the shins and took Ang to the teacher. Miss Stanley was lovely and luckily had been given a spare pair by Ang's mom. From then on, we were thick as thieves."

"You're a hero." I smiled at her. Again I saw that sadness in her eyes. "Why so sad?"

"Sorry, I just miss her. She's like the other half of me. We did everything together. We went on our first date together as a double, and whenever either one of us had a problem, we didn't even need to say anything. It was instinctive. We just... knew."

"You'll be seeing her soon, when you go back won't you. That's something to look forward to."

"I wish it were that simple. Ang died last year." I couldn't believe that my size 10 foot was able to fit in my mouth so snugly.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't realise." Bella smiled at me.

"No need. It's been hard, but I've come to grips with it. It was actually because of her I'm here in London. We planned to come over together to complete our training when she got ill. She made me promise to stay on track with our plans. Three days after I booked the tickets, she was dead. I was able to say goodbye just before I left." We were interrupted by the waitress arriving to take our order, leaving each of us to our thoughts in silence. Once we were done, I spotted Bella looking at her strangely again.

The rest of the meal was spent trading stories about our childhoods. We both avoided the subjects of her friend Angela and my so called father. We'd not suffered any more awkward moments considering our only conversations had previously focused on me and my 'history'. I paid the bill, and we left to find the nearest pub.

"Why did you keep giving the waitress strange looks?" I asked, handing her a cigarette.

"Did I?" She avoided the question and kept her eyes on the shop fronts we were passing.

"You know you did." I grinned at her as her eyes widened. She obviously hadn't meant for me to notice.

"She must have had awful perfume on." Bella replied nervously. I knew I wasn't going to get anything more out of her.

"Sure, that must be it." We were silent for a little longer before a thought crossed my mind. "I meant to ask you. Other than me and Jake, does anyone else have access to our room?"

"No-one other than the room's occupants and staff. Why?"

"No reason really, I just noticed my scores had been moved around, and my pencils have gone walkies." She looked at me thoughtfully before replying.

"That's strange. Have you talked to Jake about it?" I shook my head as we entered the first pub we came to.

"Not yet. I'll mention it when I see him. Drink?" Bella nodded as I turned toward the bar.

"Beer, please. Shall I find us a seat?" I nodded back to let her know I'd heard her. As I stood at the bar waiting to be served, I looked over my shoulder at Bella as she made her way across the small pub towards an empty table by the window. I couldn't help but notice alll the looks she was got from the men sat at the surrounding tables, as they _clearly _pushed chairs into her path so the could watch her squeeze by. Out of nowhere a flash of jealousy hit me in the gut as I saw her through their eyes. Slim, petite and extremely pretty in a natural way. Her pale skin was starting to turn pink from spending time in the sun as a tourist with me and my friends. My musings were interrupted by the barman asking for my order. I paid for two bottles of beer and quickly joined Bella who was flicking through pictures on her camera.

"Anything I should be worried about on there?" I asked, placing a bottle in front of her.

"There's such a pretty one of you and Emmett gazing lovingly into each other's eyes." She smirked at me.

"Let me see that!" I tried to grab the camera off her, but she jerked it back and out of my reach, nearly smacking a regular in the back of the head with her exuberance.

"No way Mister. I'm saving these onto the computer before you're able to delete any." She tucked it back into her bag and picked up her drink.

"Any chance I could have copies of some of them? I haven't really got any recent pictures of us all. I don't know if you've noticed, but I haven't really been in the picture taking mood recently."

She smiled at me gently. "Sure, I'll print some off for you."

As she sipped her beer, she glanced up at me, appearing to be deep in thought. I stayed quiet so I wouldn't interrupt her musings. My own thoughts turned to my friends and my mum and how crappy I'd treated them over the past few years. I resolved myself to making it up to them. I was lost in these thoughts when Bella's voice startled me.

"You've come a long way in such a short space of time. I think you have your friends to thank for that. They obviously care a lot for you. Not many people have that support system available to them." I knew I was very lucky in the friends that I had and my mum, but I didn't want to talk about them right now.

"I'm very lucky, but you won't be if I catch even glimpse of any pictures online before I've vetoed them." I grinned at her. "Especially if they involve me and that dick Emmett looking lovey dovey." She had the cheek to laugh at me.

"Oh, these are _so_ going on Facebook! How else will people back home know I'm ok and actually making friends rather than just working all the time?"

"You're on Facebook?" I was shocked. She didn't seem the type to be involved with sites like that, but I guessed it made sense to keep in contact with friends back home.

"I do have a life you know. I'm not always all-dull-technophobe Bella." I could tell she wasn't offended – _at least, I hoped not_. "Besides, it's cheaper than phoning home every week like I did when I first came over."

"Have you made many friends?" I suddenly wanted to know who she was spending her time with outside of the hostel.

"A few from school, but not many. I've tried not to get too attached to people knowing I'm only here for a year. I think it's made people think I'm a bit standoffish, but I did it to protect myself."

"Protect yourself? From what?" I was curious.

"After Ang died all my so-called friends back home distanced themselves from me. It was almost like Ang was the only one keeping the group together. Looking back, they were always more her friends than mine. I couldn't stand the superficial bitches anyway." She smiled at me, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So, what'll happen when you go home?"

"Oh, I'll still live with my dad, Charlie, go to school and look for a job."

"But, you need friends around you. I'm major proof of that. If I hadn't had Em and the guys supporting me I would be in Scrubs." She looked confused, probably thinking of the TV show. "Wormwood Scrubs. It's a prison. It hasn't got the best reputation in London."

"I don't think it was just your friends that helped you. Somewheredeep down you knew you had to stop, but you just didn't know how." Damn, this girl was good. "Enough was enough, you know?" Bella looked at me shyly and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Yeah, well, _enough_ about me and my crap. There's enough time at work for that." The grin on my face faltered at her slightly sad expression. "What?" Why did that look make me anxious?

"I won't be working with you. Carlisle's going to be your case worker from now on." She couldn't look me in the eye.

"Why. Not just because of that bull Em said?"

"That's part of it." Was she being deliberately vague?

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not right now. You'll be in good hands. Carlisle's a good man."

_I don't want to be in his hands. _

I heard Bella gasp as I realised that I'd voiced my thoughts out loud. I mentally slapped myself.

"I didn't mean..." I fumbled for the right words. "I meant that...I...Shit." I ran my hand through my hair, avoiding her gaze.

"I think I know what you mean." Bella's voice was no louder than a whisper, yet I heard every word. "I guess I'm just glad Carlisle's a guy." My eyes shot up to meet her equally shocked ones. "Another drink?" She asked making her way to the bar without waiting for my answer.

BPOV

I stood at the bar internally bitching myself out. How could I have said that? I'd lasted this long without making any major attachments, so why did I have to go and make one now?

It wasn't just Edward, it was his friends too. When I was with them, I felt like I was home, like I belonged. They'd accepted me, no question. Spending time with Edward was like a bonus prize. I had to stop these thoughts about him. I was going back home soon and would never see him again. One or both of us would end up getting hurt. I paid for two more beers and rejoined him.

"What was that last comment about?" Edward asked as soon as I sat down, a hint of confusion in his voice. I looked at him not knowing what to say. I couldn't believe I'd let that slip.

"I ...er...To be honest with you, I have no idea why I said that." I decided to go for the semi-honest answer. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"I'll let you off, for now. But I shall be asking about it again." I breathed a silent sigh of relief. I was safe, for now. "Now, what shall we do next? This place isn't exactly jumping is it?" He indicated around the pub with a broad sweep of his arm.

"Not particularly, but we need to be back soon." I reminded him of the hostel's curfew which was in just over three hours. "What's your all time favourite place in London?" His eyes suddenly flashed bright green with excitement.

"Drink up." He suddenly said enthusiastically. "We've got a tube to catch."

After a fairly short journey on the subway, Edward led me down some side streets in the West End. Eventually, we stopped outside a storefront that had seen better days.

"This used to be my sanctuary whenever I needed to get away." Edward's voice sounded almost reverent. "Want to come inside and meet my favourite person outside of family and that bunch of knuckleheads I call friends?" He took hold of my hand, his long, slender fingers linking through my own. A jolt of what felt like static electricity shot up my arm.

"What...?" I looked up at Edward who was scrutinising our joined hands. He raised his eyes to meet mine causing warmth to spread throughout my whole body.

"Let's go inside." His voice quiet as he led me inside.

The store was dusky, almost like it was permanently twilight. There were dusty guitars hanging on the walls and various other musical instruments placed throughout the small space.

"Edward m'boy. How the devil are you?" A booming voice came out of nowhere making me jump.

"James." Edward's voice was full of feeling as he walked towards the back of the shop when quite honestly the largest man I'd ever seen came around the counter. He looked at Edward with pure affection before pulling him into a hug. "Bella, this is James."

"Oho. So this is the reason you're writing music again." James looked at me, his round face split in half by his huge, beaming smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his chubby hand. I shook it and was surprised at his strength.

"You too," I replied. His eyebrows lifted as he seemed to notice my accent.

"So, has young Edward here played you any of his compositions?" His voice betrayed his affection for Edward even though he teased him.

"No. No he hasn't." I smiled up at Edward as James looked at him in surprise.

"Goodness me young lady. You are truly in for a treat." He led Edward over to an upright piano near the back of the store. "Sit down and play for the beautiful lady, Edward. I'll be right back with a fresh pot of tea." James pushed Edward onto the bench and made his way behind the counter, disappearing through a doorway.

"Edward. You don't have-" Edward cut me off with a finger to my lips.

"I actually want to. Take a seat." He patted the bench next to him. "It's been too long since I played to anyone other than myself through headphones."

The most beautiful music filled the room as Edward's slender fingers danced over the ivory keys. The haunting melody made me want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Edward, that was beautiful." It was the only thing I could articulate once he'd finished.

"It's kinda the music to my life at the moment." He looked down at the piano. "The happiness at finally being free of my past and at starting my life again."

"And the hint of sadness I heard in the music?" I wondered what still made him sad when he was changing his life for the better.

"You have a good ear." He looked me in the eye as he seemed to stare deep into my soul. "That bit was inspired by you." I was confused.

"I don't understand." I spoke quietly, almost scared at the direction this conversation may take.

Edward sighed before continuing. "I'd never really been interested in the whole relationship thing. That was for losers like my dad. Why should I tie myself to one person? I was too young for all that. Then I decided to sort my life out and in walked one more complication."

"Which was?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"You, Bella. How can I have these feelings for you when you're leaving soon? I mean, I never wanted to do the whole couple thing, never mind over long distances." I never expected him to be so painfully honest. I owed him to be just as honest. I took a deep breath.

"I never intended to feel like this either, Edward. I'd managed to keep any acquaintances as just that. I can't say that jeopardising my job, my career and everything I've ever worked for was my master plan throughout my stay..." I stopped to organise my thoughts. "But I feel it too, and I really don't know how to deal with it."

"You two are just too close to see the answer."

We both jumped at the sound of James' voice. "As much as I'd love to help you two muddle through this, it's late, and I need to close the shop." Edward looked at his watch in horror as he realised the time.

"Thanks James. Bella, we gotta get back." He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the store.

EPOV

The walk back to the hostel was silent and unhurried even though we walked fairly quickly. The conversation from James' shop played over and over like a broken record in my mind and from the way Bella was chewing on her lip, it was on hers too.

All too soon we arrived outside New Directions.

"I'll let you get inside then." Bella's voice was quite and distracted.

"Er...Ok. Will you be around?" I asked hesitantly. I was suddenly afraid she'd just disappear as she was no longer my case worker.

"I'm always around Edward." She smiled shyly before turning to walk away from me and head home.

_It's now or never Edward! _I could almost hear Emmett egging me on.

"Bella?"

She stopped dead at the sound of my voice. With agonising slowness, she turned back towards me. Before she could say anything, I pulled her to me and crushed my lips against hers.


	17. The Future

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I am owned by Supernatural and Jensen Ackles. (nom nom nom)**

**A/N – I have recently found out that Enough is Enough was nominated for 2 Gem Awards. I am in total shock, but would like to thank LadyTazz for nominating me for best WIP and Best Edward / Bella. And it has also been nominated for a Hidden star Award. Voting begins on 10****th**** September http:/thehiddenstarawards(.)blogspot(.) please make sure you vote. Good Luck to all those nominated.**

**Once again, thanks to confettirainfall for her awesome beta skills. **

Chapter 16 – The Future

"Edward, can I have a word please?" Carlisle poked his head round the door of the office as I walked past on my way back from my mums.

"Sure." I followed him into the intensely cluttered room. Looking at Bella's desk reminded me I had only seen her in passing in the week since I had kissed her.

"I've been thinking. You've been doing so well here at New Directions, maybe it's time we started to look at your future."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't stay here forever. You need to start considering your options."

"And they are?"

"Well. The main choice you need to make is the one affecting where you go from here. Would you rather find yourself a job, or would you rather go to college and complete your education?"

"Right. At this precise moment in time, I really have no idea what I want to do. Both options have their pros and cons."

"I'm not asking you to decide right now. I just wanted to make you aware of your options, and what you need to start thinking about."

"Ok, thanks Carlisle." I wondered if I could ask about Bella as I glanced at her desk again.

"She's studying for her finals." He must have seen me.

"Oh, right. I just wondered why we hadn't seen much of her this week."

"She'll be back in next week, between exams. Thanks for popping in Edward." I was being dismissed.

I made my way upstairs to my room. When I saw the door was slightly ajar I assumed Jake was in there so I entered and threw my bag onto my bed. It was then I noticed the frozen figure in front of me, and it wasn't Jake.

"What the hell?" I vaguely recognised him from around the hostel. "Demitri isn't it?" I tried to keep my voice neutral as I noticed he had one of my music books in his hand.

"Uh. Hey man." His eyes darted around as he slowly put the books down onto my desk.

"What are you doing in here?" I realised it must have been him who had been rooting through my music. "And why are you looking through my stuff?" I indicated the mess he'd created on my desk.

"Uh...I...Er. Shit!" He ran his hands over his face in frustration. "This is going to sound so stupid."

"Just tell me before I'm not so calm." I didn't threaten him; I didn't think I needed to.

"Well, I er...I wanted to impress this bird I've been seeing." I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm serious. She was well impressed when I said I played guitar, so when she asked if I wrote my own stuff, I said yeah. Then of course, she wanted to hear something. So I panicked..." I could see where this was heading.

"So you played her my stuff."

"Er...Yeah. I can read music, so I managed to memorise your stuff and played it for her. I'm really sorry dude." I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

"Man, that is the lamest excuse I've ever heard, but I totally understand." The two of us sat for a while and talked about music before he apologised again and left. I chuckled again as I straightened up my desk before grabbing my wash bag and headed for a shower.

When I got back, I sat on my bed and thought back over my conversation with Carlisle. I really wasn't sure what I wanted to do with myself after I'd finished at New Directions. If I was honest with myself, I was actually kind of scared about the future. I wanted to change, I truly did. I just wasn't sure I could without being here. I knew mum and my mates would help me, but they wouldn't be around forever. Already Em and Rose were getting cosy, which I was chuffed to bits about. They, along with Morgan, made such a great little family. Jasper and Alice were on the verge of their own 'happy ever after'. What did I have to look forward to? College and living with my mum. I loved my mum, I really did, but I didn't want to be any more of a burden to her than I already was. If I got a job, I guessed I could save up for a flat. Oh joy! A one bedroom bedsit with my bed in the kitchen. I may as well go the whole hog and get a cat. I could be 'scary cat man'.

I ran my hands through my hair to get rid of the ridiculous pity party going on in my head. I was just about to go for a smoke when Jake ambled in.

"Hey dude." He flung his huge form onto his bed, rattling the metal frame.

"Hey Jake, how's work going?" I rooted through my jacket pockets and bag for my cigarettes and lighter.

"Not bad mate. Got the day off tomorrow. I'm going flat hunting with Bella."

"Oh right." I tried to keep my voice neutral at the mention of Bella's name. "I thought she was revising." I failed miserably at nonchalance.

"She said she needed a break and offered to come with." He looked at me shrewdly. "So, what's going on with you two?"

"What d'you mean?" I found my smokes and internally groaned when I found the packet was empty.

"You know what I mean. Why isn't she your caseworker anymore?"

"You heard about that?" What the hell was I going to say?

"Everyone has. C'mon dude, fess up." Jake beamed at me.

"We...er...We had a conflict of interests, so I'm working with Carlisle now. Besides, she's leaving soon."

"This is true my man." From the way he looked at me, I could tell he didn't believe me. "Anyway, I need my beauty sleep. Gotta look good for Bella, huh." I watched as he grabbed his washbag and left for a shower.

I made my way downstairs in the hope I could bum a smoke off someone. The TV room was quiet so I headed straight out to the garden. I could smell cigarette smoke. I walked round the corner and saw Bella typing out a text.

"Oh. Hey, Edward." She sounded almost surprised to see me.

"Hey." My heart was racing. "Any chance I could bum one of those?"

"Sure." She smiled as she handed one over to me. "How are you?"

"Not bad, you?" We made agonising small talk as we smoked. I told her about finding Demitri in my room.

"Oh. I shouldn't laugh..." She tried to smother her giggles. "But that's really sweet." She threw her head back and let out a full on belly laugh. It was wonderful to hear, and I joined in.

"How's your revision going?" I asked once we'd stopped. I hated small talk, especially after the time we'd spent together.

CPOV

I stood watching Bella and Edward through the kitchen window. I couldn't help but think that the whole situation was going to end in tears for both of them. Their attraction was obvious to all, but Bella was leaving in two and a half months. Edward, for all his bravado and confidence, was still just a confused young man. I hoped he'd make the right choices for his future.

I couldn't tell him what to do, only give him the options available. Many of the young men who left the hostel went on to bigger and better things, but a few were sucked back into their old ways. I still kept in contact with many and received regular visiting orders from those who were incarcerated.

Edward was the first young man I'd had through these doors in ten years who'd developed feeling towards one of my volunteers. I knew that many mistook their dependency on their caseworkers for attraction or even feelings deeper than that. It was par for the course in a career such as this. When you helped people through such bad times in their lives, attachments were often formed, but many were purely platonic and based on gratefulness. I myself had a number of young women, and men, early within my career tell me that they loved me and couldn't live without me after I'd been working with them for a while. I'd never, however, known of a caseworker to entertain these feelings, much less return them.

Many youth workers, when faced with such situations would sit down with the youth in question and explain why their feelings couldn't be returned and if need be, they would be reassigned a new caseworker. This usually helped them see that the feelings they thought they felt were based on a type of dependency that soon dissolved. This was why the situation with Edward and Bella had put me in a quandary. I was overjoyed that she'd been able to help him, but had he only let her because of his feelings for her? Would he be able to continue on the right path once she left? I was also worried that I was asking him to think about the next step in his life too early. I had told him the truth. He had done well here, but should I have left it for a while? Or was he truly ready to go back out into the world?

I turned away from the window to make myself a cup of coffee. Just as I was about to return to the office, I heard Edward and Bella come inside.

"So, how has your week been?" I heard her ask him.

"Not too bad. I've spent a lot of time with my mum. I'm helping her decorate the house. She thinks the paint's getting shabby in the kitchen and the lounge. It's nice feeling I'm useful to her again."

"That's great. I'm glad you're rebuilding that relationship. It's the most important one you have."

"I know. The guys have been great as ever, but they're busy with their own lives. I just need to get mine sorted out now." I heard Bella yawn softy. "I'll let you get off, you must be knackered after all that revising."

"I am a bit. Plus, I'm going apartment hunting with Jake tomorrow."

"So I heard. Have fun. See you around." I thought I heard a question in Edward's voice before his footsteps told me he was going upstairs.

Bella jumped as I walked into the office.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay. I actually need to talk to you." She sat down opposite me. I had a feeling that I knew what was coming.

"I'm all ears." I sat down at my desk and waited.

"I think I need to go back home earlier than planned." I nodded to let her know I had expected this. "The longer I stay, the harder it'll be for me to leave. I'm just glad the school year is finished, and I'll be graduating when I get back" I think Bella just wanted to throw herself into work to help her forget things.

"Leave this place," I indicated the hostel with my arms. "London, or Edward?"

"All of it. Carlisle, I never expected to feel like this." She held her hands up to her face. "I knew that in some way I would get attached to the people I helped, but I never thought I would..."

"Would what Bella?" I tried to keep my voice soft so I wouldn't scare her into silence, but I knew what was coming.

"I think I'm falling in love with him, and it's completely knocked me sideways. I also hate feeling that I've let you down."

"You haven't let me down at all. We're only human, emotional beings. When are you thinking of leaving?"

"When I finish my exams. I think it's a case of the sooner the better."

"I understand Bella. I know you have to do what's right for you. What are you going to tell everyone?"

"By everyone, I assume you mean Edward." I nodded. "I wasn't actually going to tell him. I mean, he already knows I'm leaving soon, does it really matter about the date?"

"I'm not sure. Are you sure about this?" Bella looked at me. "Not the fact that you're leaving, obviously that's a personal choice...but psychologically, I doubt it's a good idea to keep Edward in the dark. Bear in mind his emotional history. You know how he reacted to the absence of a loved one before..." I wasn't sure how else to word it, so I jumped in with both feet. "After the abandonment he felt when his father effectively replaced both him and his mother, he develops feelings, possibly for the first time, for someone other than a friend or family. And then you just disappear. That may break him, Bella."

"I am worried about it, but I really think it's best this way. Besides, I've already booked my ticket home." I stood up and pulled her into a hug. "How can I tell him Carlisle? I know for a fact if I tell him, he'll try to talk me out of it. I need to think about how I'm going to tell him."

"I may not totally agree on your methods, but I will respect your decision. Can I ask you one thing?" She nodded, trying to stop herself from crying. "Will you keep in touch? I'd like regular updates on how you're doing."

**AN – I'm going to hide behind my 2 year old while y'all shout at me!**

**Major thanks to freefallinginlove for the awesome pre reading and mucho helpage with the minore blockage. I FLOVE you!**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter (at) mouse555, I can't promise not to ramble, or even be funny!**


End file.
